


Paris in the Rain

by MoonlightQueen



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Aged-Up Character(s), Eventual Smut, F/M, Forgive Me, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, Out of Character, What Was I Thinking?, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6231415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightQueen/pseuds/MoonlightQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Marinette works with Gabriel and Adrien returns from his trip as a brand new man. Will they ever be together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first fan fic EVER (which means that it will probably be awful and I apologise in advance for wasting your precious time). I just couldn't resist writing this after I saw Simonsayz. Happy reading!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Marinette is in for a big suprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! My name is Mina and this is my first fan fic EVER and I'm really nervous about posting this. Happy reading!

It was funny how things never turned out how we wanted them to. Take Marinette for example. She had just gathered courage to confess to Adrien when he anounced that he was going to be homeschooled so that he could graduate high school earlier. So she didn't. Instead she went home and took down every single poster and picture of Adrien off of her wall. She worked hard to erase him from her life and in a way she succeeded.

She pushed him in the back of her mind and concentrated on her schoolwork and her future fashion designer career. It went well. She graduated high school and had won many small fashion competitions. Everything was going well in her life.

And then it happened.

One day she got a call from a woman who introduced herself as Nathalie Sancoeur, Gabriel Agreste's personal assistant. She told her that Mr. Agreste was very familiar with her work and that he wanted her to work by his side for some time.

It meant that she would have to take a year off her studies. It meant that she would have to spend a lot of time in Agreste household, working with her ex crush's father.

Marinette didn't want to even think about it at the beginning. Her heart still ached and she was afraid that her stitches would snap the moment she looked into Adrien's eyes. But Tikki explained to her that this was a unique opportunity and that it would be of use for her in the future. So she she called Nathalie the next day and agreed.

Homever, her fears proved irrational as she soon found out that Adrien wasn't even in Paris anymore. He apparently took a year of to travel around the world for a while. 

She was stunned when Gabriel told her that his son would be coming back earlier than planned. He called her on the phone and told her to come as soon as possible so Tikki had to give her the best (and the shortest) version of her pep talk on the ride to the mansion while Mari tried to descretely talk to her in a crowded bus. 

She mumbled a quick hello to Nathalie as she hurried past her to Gabriel's office. The big door screeched as she opened them, her heart pounding in her chest. She was relieved to see the office empty save for Gabriel who sat behind his desk as he worked in silence.

"Hello. Has he arrived yet?" Mari asked chewing on her lip anxiously.

Gabriel looked up from the paperwork he was working on. "No," he pushed his glasses up his nose before continuing, "He hasn't. You seem nervous. Why? I thought you two were friends."

"We were. We are. I'm just nervous because I haven't seen him in so long. A lot of things changed since we last saw each other and I'm not sure how will he react to me spending so much time here."

Her eyes were fixed on a wall filled with Adrien's photos as she spoke. Her hand slid down to a pocket in her bag where Tikki was. She held her hand there, palm spred as if she hoped for some sort of comfort from her kwami.

"Don't worry. I'm sure he won't mind. After all, you've--" 

A soft knock came from the door and Nathalie's voice pentrated through silence. "Mr. Agreste? He's here."

"Thank you Nathalie. We'll be down soon." Marinette noticed his voice was cool and calm, void of any emotion unlike before, when there was almost a gentle note to it.

They left the office, Gabriel in his usual mood resembling an iceberg and Marinette walked by his side, butterflies in her stomach and heart in throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was the first chapter. It was probably filled with grammatical errors but forgive me, English is my fourth lanuage.  
> P.S Did anyone else notice that Mari and Gabriel had a moment? Maybe this will turn out to be a Mariek fic, who knows?  
> P.P.S The episode that inspired me to write this was Simonsayz. In my opinion, it is one of the best episodes yet.  
> P.P.S I'm seriously considering making this a Mariel fic. Help me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Marinette teases Gabriel and Adrien comes back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote this like 5 times. It's really late and I'm just so tired that I'm just gonna go sleep right after I finish writing this. Happy reading!

She was scared.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was scared of meeting her long time crush, Adrien Agreste. Ex crush, a tiny voice in her head reminded her. Right. Ex crush. She didn't have any feelings for him anymore. 

She was still scared. She wanted to turn back and run as fast as her feet could carry her. But suddenly, as if he read her mind Gabriel put his hand on the small of her back and he gently guided her down the stairs. They stopped in front of the big portrait of a father and his son. His hand made small circles on her lower back. The heat of his skin seeped through the thin material of her shirt and she relaxed into his touch.

She felt his gaze on her and she squeezed her eyes shut. A few deep breaths later Marinette finally found her voice again. "I can't do this." 

He didn't say anything because he knew she needed to get it off her chest. He also knew that Marinette needed a little push when it came to expressing her feelings.

"It's been two years since I last saw him. Things changed and lots of things happened and…..I'm scared of how will he react. To us, I mean, to us working together." Marinette pushed a piece of hair behind her ear nervously. She could feel herself blushing. She hated it when she was tongue tied in front of him. She also hated it when he looked at her that way, lips quirked up in a small smile a glint of amusment in his eyes.

"Don't you smirk at me Agreste! Should I remind you of that of time when you had a very interasting performance on live TV? Flop flop flop" Marinette said in sing song voice.

In an instant, Gabriel's smile fell and Marinette could've sworn she saw a faint blush colouring his cheeks. "That was one time and it doesn't count since I've been hypnotised."

"Anyways, I'm gonna home. Bye bye little butterfly." Marinette snickered to herself quietly as she started to leave.

Suddenly a hand wrapped itself around her forearm. "Wait." Gabriel's hold was firm but gentle. "Don't go. Please. I can't do this on my own."

Marinette sighed. To go or not to go? She wanted to leave but her inner Ladybug stopped her from doing so. He was so kind to let her work by his side when she needed help and now she just didn't have heart to say no. "Fine. But only because you said please. Just know that if I die from embarrassment I'll haunt you for the rest of your life."

Marinette stood next to him, her posture rigid, a deep frown etched on her face. She stared at the door intensely while chewing on her lip. "Relax," he whispered in her ear his breath tickling her neck, "You look like female version of that gnome in that old movie. What was his name again? Oh yes, Grumpy."

Marinette's lips twitched slightly. His hand was rubbing her back again. She relaxed a bit and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

The door opened and the first one to come in was Nathalie. Following close behind was a tall young man dressed in dark clothes. Dressed in dark gray shirt and black vest and dress pants, his golden hair combed back he looked like a model he was.

Marinette could've sworn her heart stopped beating for a second. Time seemed to stop as their gazes locked. He had high cheek bones and sharp facial lines. His skin was slightly pale but nevertheless looked flawless. And his eyes. God, his eyes. They were the brightest shade of green Marinette had ever seen and filled with tiny golden specks. They were the same eyes that were sharply zeroed on the hand that was wrapped around her back.

Instantly she snapped back to reality. She moved away from Gabriel, quickly, as if his touch burned her. She hurried down the stairs and stopped when they were face to face. "Adrien" she breathed out. She felt like she was fourteen again and she threw her hands around his shoulders before she knew what was she doing. She tried to ignore the fact that they were so close that she could smell his expensive cologne. She wanted to stay like that forever but she realised that he wasn't hugging her. Insted his hands stood by his side lifelessly. 

She stopped away from him and looked up at him quesiongly. He only stared at her coldly before he moved past her and climbed up the stairs. 

"Hello father. It's been a while." 

Gabriel nodded at him. "Your room is ready. Come to my office when you finish unpacking."

Marinette watched as he left her eyes wide and shocked. Adrien didn't say hello to her. Heck, he didn't even look at her. What the hell happened to him? 

She grabbed Gabriel by his hand and pulled him after her. "We need to talk. Right now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Adrien is finally back in Paris. Things are about to get very interesting. I've barely found time to write this since I was super busy with school. I'm also working on my original story I'm writing for a short story contest. I have ideas for two new fan fics so I'll probably post them on here after this one. Yes, Marinette was teasing Gabriel about the butterfly incident he had in Simonsayz. Seriously, if you haven't seen that episode go watch it ASAP because you'll be dying of laughter. LOL. Thank you for reading! Mina out.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After 5000 long years I've finally returned with this, excuse my French, shitty piece of writing. Enjoy!

Gabriel's office seemed to take forever to reach. Marinette moved fast with Gabriel falling a few steps behind her. Her grip was iron strong and by the time they reached the office he was convinced that it would fall off.

Once they were inside, Marinette exploded into a fit of rage. 

"This is your fault! I told you, I told you that I'll make a fool out of myself and I did!"

"What makes you say that?" 

Marinette gave him the stink eye. "Maybe the fact that he didn't return my hug? Or the fact that he acted like I wasn't even there?!" 

He continued scribbling someting on a piece of paper as he spoke "What did you expected him to do? Cry tears of joy? Or maybe get on his knee and propose?"

Marinette blushed and pretend that she hadn't heard him. "And did you see the way he looked at us? Now he thinks that something's going on between the two of us."

Gabriel remained calm unlike Marinette whose cheeks were getting redder with every word she spoke. He didn't know if it was from anger or embarrassment but he thought she looked cute. "And what if there is? That's none of his business." 

She blushed even more. "Stop teasing me. You know that's not true. The only relationship between us is of professional, not romantic nature."

He smirked. "Really? Your blush says otherwise. Do you remember when we--"

"Oops look at the time! I gotta go home a-and wash my….turtle! I'll see you tomorrow. Bye!" She left the room faster than he could blink. When she was gone he smiled. It was the first time in many years that he smiled. 

Meanwhile, Marinette ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She ran past her parents and locked herself up in her room. And then she started to bang her head on the wall. "Stupid, stupid, stupid. I'm such an idiot. Tikki, please do me a favor and smack me in the face."

The little kwami flew out of her hideout and landed on Mari's shoulder. She started to giggle uncontrollably. "Why were you so embarrassed, Marinette? I thought Gabriel was just teasing you."

"Come on Tikki, not you too. You're always with me and you know nothing happened." 

"Well,not always…" The little kwami said with mischievous glint in her purple eyes. 

"Tikki. Stop it."

"Okay, okay I'll stop but we better get going. It's time for the patrol."

She sighed. "You're right. Tikki, spots on!" And with that she was out of her room and swinging above the streets of Paris. 

She kept thinking about him. His soft lips. His eyes, such a beautiful colour that she felt like she was drowning in them when she looked at him. His touch, so gentle yet so firm. His voice, always so calm and soothing to hear.

She smiled. No, she grinned like the lovesick fool she was. 

She continued running across the rooftops, feeling her heart dance and muscles burn. She felt like she was flying, soaring high above the heaveans, free. 

She was jumping from one rooftop to another when it happened. Everything stopped and oxygen suddenly seemed so sweet to breathe in. A warm feeling was spreading through her whole being. She was stuck high in the air, not moving just existing. It lasted barely a second but it seemed like an eternity. 

It was sometime later whem she was standing at The Eiffel Tower when he came. He moved quietly until he reached her. Then, his hands sneaked around her waist and he whispered in her ear "Bonsoir m'lady. Missed me?" 

Marinette jumped and turned around. "Chat?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was chapter three. Was it good? Not likely. Was it bad? Definitely. Was it short? It was longer than Anderson's di- okay that's enough. It's been a long time but I'm finally back. For those of you who are curious, in the past few months I've been busy af.
> 
> Mostly with school since this was my last year and everyone in my gigantic family expected me to get this special diploma (which i did, thank you very much). But also with my health (that's a story for another time).
> 
> I am now proud to announce that I'm officially a high school student in the best high school in my town. Now I have 15 subjects I need to study for and 5 of those are languages. It's just started and I already have a ton of homework and studying to do and I'm also coming down with a cold. FML.
> 
> I'm currently thinking of rewriting this story but I have a problem. I can't decide if the new draft should be based on Mari and Gabriel's relationship or her and Adrien's or maybe it should be both. What do you guys think?
> 
> P.S If you don't get the Anderson joke you should go and watch Sherlock immediately.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ladybug's partner in crime comes back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Here's the new chapter! Thank you for reading!

Gabriel's office seemed to take forever to reach. Marinette moved fast with Gabriel falling a few steps behind her. Her grip was iron strong and by the time they reached the office he was convinced that it would fall off.

Once they were inside, Marinette exploded into a fit of rage. 

"This is your fault! I told you, I told you that I'll make a fool out of myself and I did!"

"What makes you say that?" 

Marinette gave him the stink eye. "Maybe the fact that he didn't return my hug? Or the fact that he acted like I wasn't even there?!" 

He continued scribbling someting on a piece of paper as he spoke "What did you expected him to do? Cry tears of joy? Or maybe get on his knee and propose?"

Marinette blushed and pretend that she hadn't heard him. "And did you see the way he looked at us? Now he thinks that something's going on between the two of us."

Gabriel remained calm unlike Marinette whose cheeks were getting redder with every word she spoke. He didn't know if it was from anger or embarrassment but he thought she looked cute. "And what if there is? That's none of his business." 

She blushed even more. "Stop teasing me. You know that's not true. The only relationship between us is of professional, not romantic nature."

He smirked. "Really? Your blush says otherwise. Do you remember when we--"

"Oops look at the time! I gotta go home a-and wash my….turtle! I'll see you tomorrow. Bye!" She left the room faster than he could blink. When she was gone he smiled. It was the first time in many years that he smiled. 

Meanwhile, Marinette ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She ran past her parents and locked herself up in her room. And then she started to bang her head on the wall. "Stupid, stupid, stupid. I'm such an idiot. Tikki, please do me a favor and smack me in the face."

The little kwami flew out of her hideout and landed on Mari's shoulder. She started to giggle uncontrollably. "Why were you so embarrassed, Marinette? I thought Gabriel was just teasing you."

"Come on Tikki, not you too. You're always with me and you know nothing happened." 

"Well,not always…" The little kwami said with mischievous glint in her purple eyes. 

"Tikki. Stop it."

"Okay, okay I'll stop but we better get going. It's time for the patrol."

She sighed. "You're right. Tikki, spots on!" And with that she was out of her room and swinging above the streets of Paris. 

She kept thinking about him. His soft lips. His eyes, such a beautiful colour that she felt like she was drowning in them when she looked at him. His touch, so gentle yet so firm. His voice, always so calm and soothing to hear.

She smiled. No, she grinned like the lovesick fool she was. 

She continued running across the rooftops, feeling her heart dance and muscles burn. She felt like she was flying, soaring high above the heaveans, free. 

She was jumping from one rooftop to another when it happened. Everything stopped and oxygen suddenly seemed so sweet to breathe in. A warm feeling was spreading through her whole being. She was stuck high in the air, not moving just existing. It lasted barely a second but it seemed like an eternity. 

It was sometime later whem she was standing at The Eiffel Tower when he came. He moved quietly until he reached her. Then, his hands sneaked around her waist and he whispered in her ear "Bonsoir m'lady. Missed me?" 

Marinette jumped and turned around. "Chat?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was the third chapter. Let me just say this: I WILL going to continue writing this fic. I'm sorry I didn't update for a while. I was busy with my schoolwork (I still am, actually). I know it's not much but it's the best I can currently do. For those of you who are still reading this and those of you who left ANY kind of feedback, thank you. It means the world to me. That's all. Mina out <3

**Author's Note:**

> So that was the first chapter. It was probably filled with grammatical errors but forgive me, English is my fourth language and I still have a lot to learn (especially when it comes to grammar and dialogue). Yes, I know it was short but the next one will be longer, I promise.  
> P.S Did anyone notice the way Gabriel and Marinette acted? Who knows, maybe this will turn out to be a Mariel fan fic? Nah, I'm just kidding. Or am I?  
> P.P.S Constructive criticism is always appreciated but there is a difference between being helpful and being plain rude. That's all. Mina out.


End file.
